Alles aus Liebe
by UnSchuldig
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem Lied der Toten Hosen 'Alles aus Liebe'. Draco und Harry lieben sich aber es geht alles schief was nur schief gehen kann. 'Ich zeig dir die Sterne und du siehst nur den Mond...'


Alles aus Liebe

Teil: 1?  
DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!

Kommentar: _Ich hab dieser Geschichte ein Lied der Toten Hosen beigesetzt.(Alles aus Liebe) Alle Rechte für das Lied gehören also: Andi, Breiti, Campino, Knuddel und W.Münchhausen. _

Pairings: v.a. HarryxDraco; RonxHerm( am Anfang) später RonxBlaise

Kapitel 1- Verflucht seiest du Draco Malfoy!

Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag- warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann- Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft- und du allein trägst Schuld daran...

Worte sind dafür zu schwach. Ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht- Mir kommt es vor als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nich gut ausgehen...

Harry sitzt vor seinem Teller in der Großen Halle. Die anderen sind bereits wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie haben seit einer Woche Winterferien. Doch Harry ist die Freude an den Ferien spätestens seit gestern Nacht gründlich vergangen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und glauben, dass sich ausgerechnet der bestaussehende Slytherin in ihn verlieben würde? Es war absurd! Zu mal, Draco auch noch ein Malfoy war! Malfoy... der engste Anhänger von seinem größten Feind Voldemort. Draco machte sich sicherlich schon mit seinen Freunden über ihn lustig und flirtet dabei mit Pansy Parkinson, oh wie er dieses Mädchen hasste!

Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst, immer dann wenn du nich in meiner Nähe bist... von Dr.Jekyll werde ich zu Mr. Hyde- Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, plötzlich ist es soweit- Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen aus Angst dich zu verlieren- Und das uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht, dafür kann ich nich garantieren...

Er stand langsam vom Tisch auf und schlürft die Treppe zur Bibliothek hinunter. Von dort hört er: "Draco! Was tust du...!" "Na was wohl..." Ein Mädchengekicher. Er schlägt mit der bloßen Hand gegen die Steinwand. Er spürt wie ihm das Blut durch die Finger läuft. Sein Delfinarmband( das hat er von Herm zum Geburtstag bekommen) fällt klirrend zu Boden. Draco hat das Geräusch gehört und rennt aus der Bibliothek und weiß nicht was er sagen soll, als er den mittlerweile schluchzenden Harry sieht. Doch dann hat er sich wieder gefasst: "Was machst du hier, Potter? Gräbst du nach Edelsteinen?" Harry schaut ihn unter Tränen mit einem teils verzweifelten, teils wütenden Blick an: "Nein. Das kann man besser in den Bibliothek machen. Da findest du anscheinend immer welche, sonst würdest du ja nicht so kichern...!" "Nein... aber..." , stottert Draco verlegen. "Is gut, Malfoy.", flüstert Harry, dreht sich mehr um und geht die Treppe hoch. "Mensch Potter! Was is los mit dir! Lässt dich ja gar nich mehr ärgern! Das is unfair! Macht keinen Spaß mehr!" Harry dreht sich mit einem eisigen Blick um und faucht: "_Was is mit mir los ist_, möchtest du wissen! Das hab ich dir bereits gesagt!" Er dreht sich wieder um und geht zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Draco zuckt mit den Schultern, doch ihm ist schon ein wenig bang zu mute... Seit ihm Harry seine Liebe gestanden hat, ist er irgendwie verändert... Er kann plötzlich nicht mehr so fies sein, wie früher... na gut... das konnte er schon seit Beginn dieses Jahres nicht mehr, aber was hat das damit zu tun!

"Kommst du wieder zu mir, Drac?", fragt Pansy. Draco schaut sie ausdruckslos an und geht ebenfalls wie vorher Harry in seinen Turm. Im Slytherinturm wird er bereits von Crabbe und Goyle empfangen: "Hey Drac! Wir wollen doch jetzt nenn coolen Plan aushecken!" Draco schüttelt wortlos den Kopf und geht zu den Jungenduschräumen. Er zieht sich aus und hängt seine Klamotten über die Leine. Er geht zu einer der Duschen und lässt das Wasser auf seinen Körper spritzen. Er seift sich ein und denkt dabei an Harry: 'Was ist nur los mit mir?' Laut sagt er: "Scheiß Pubertät.", da gerade Marcus (Flint) in die Dusche kommt. "Seh ich auch so. Aber warum diese plötzliche Erkennung derselben?", fragt Marcus skeptisch. "Ach nichts.", antwortet Draco kurz. Doch Marcus lässt nicht locker: "An wen hast du gedacht? Mädchen oder Junge?" "Junge." Erschrocken über seine eigenen Worten hält sich Draco die Hand vor den Mund. Marcus grinst: "Und um welchen Jungen geht es? In welchem Haus ist er? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff oder vielleicht sogar Gryffindor? Oder in unserem?" "Na ja... kann ich nich sagen..." "Mhm... deiner Verlegenheit zu äußern muss es ein gutaussehender Junge sein... aber wer soll das sein, da Diggory ja mit Cho Chang geht... Mhm... mal überlegen...Finch-Fletchley, der sieht auch gut aus... oder vielleicht ...", weiter kommt er nicht denn als er Dracos düsteren Blick sieht, bricht er ab. "Lass mich bitte in Ruhe..."

Harry geht es nicht anders mit Ron, der ihn mit Fragen löchert...

Als er endlich im Bett liegt, flüstert er leise: "Verflucht seiest du, Draco Malfoy..." Mit diesen Worten schläft er ein.

2. Kapitel- Ein kleiner Sprung in die Vergangenheit

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Harry mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf. Er schaut auf die Uhr und erschreckt: Es ist bereits 9:30, sie haben schon Unterricht, ausgerechnet Zaubertränke mit Snape und den Slytherins! Doch warum haben ihn seine Freunde nicht geweckt? Er schaut um sich und sieht einen Zettel:

_Guten Morgen, Harry!_

_Du hast irgendwie die ganze Zeit im Schlaf geschrieen und als ich beim Aufstehen deine Stirn befühlt habe, konnte man darauf Eier braten! Also ruh dich aus oder geh am besten in den Krankenflügel._

_Wenn du jetzt trotzdem zum Unterricht kommen willst, bringe ich dich eigenhändig zum Krankenflügel, egal wie ich dann rüberkomme, kappiert!_

_Ron_

Harry lächelt, denn das hatte er eben vorgehabt. Aber da er sich mit seinem besten Freund keinen Ärger einhandeln will, zieht er sich langsam an und schlurft durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die langen Flure, zum Krankenflügel.

"Was hast du denn, Draco?" "Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin heute mit hohem Fieber aufgewacht und ich habe extreme Kopfschmerzen." "Stimmt, deine Stirn ist wirklich sehr heiß."

Harry stockt der Atem, doch er klopft an: "Herein!", er tritt ein und geht ebenfalls zu Mme Pomfrey. "Was hast du, Harry?" Draco starrt Harry an, sagt jedoch nichts. "Ich habe das selbe wie Malfoy. Meine Freunde haben mich schlafen lassen und mir geraten her zukommen. Ron hat gesagt, ich hätte im Schlaf geschrieen." Mme Pomfrey befühlt auch seine Stirn und erschreckt: "Das gibt es doch nicht. Ihr glüht beide wie ein Heizofen im Winter! Was habt ihr gemacht!" Harry und Draco zucken mit den Schultern. "Na ja... ich werde Prof. Dumbledore zu euch schicken, vielleicht weiß er weiter. Es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ihr beide, die selben Krankheitssymptome habt..."

Nachdem Mme Pomfrey aus dem Zimmer gegangen ist, betrachtet Draco Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Was starrst du mich so an, Malfoy! Hab ich was im Gesicht, oder was?", fährt Harry wütend auf. "Hast du dir das Fieber angezaubert, um nich Zaubertränke zu machen?", funkelt Draco zurück. "Nein. Und wenn hätte Mme Pomfrey das sofort bemerkt.", kontert Harry und stiert an die Decke.

In diesem Moment kommt selbige mit Prof. Dumbledore ins Zimmer.

"Hallo Harry, hallo Mr. Malfoy. Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass ihr scheinbar die selbe Krankheit habt." "Und was hat das zu bedeuten, Professor?", fragt Draco. "Das ihr beide das gleiche Problem habt und das Problem ist jeweils der andere von euch beiden." "Hä? Ich hatte ihn schon oft als Problem und war nicht krank!", entgegnet Harry. "Na ja.. das hängt damit zusammen, dass du zu der Zeit anscheinend keine seelischen Probleme hattest, die mit Mr. Malfoy zu tun hatten." "Aha, ich hatte aber seelische Probleme. Der nervt nämlich.", Harry grinst Draco verzweifelt an. Er kann einfach nicht mehr fies zu ihm sein!

"Mhm... kommen Sie beide mal bitte mit in mein Arbeitszimmer. Dort werde ich es ihnen besser erklären können."

Die beiden Jungen folgen dem Direktor von Hogwarts durch die hellerleuchteten Flure zu seinem Büro. Er öffnet die Tür und bittet sie hinein: "Harry, du kennst dich hier ja schon ein wenig aus. Dich hätte ich glaube ich, auch allein herbestellen können ohne meine Hilfe."

"Also, Prof. was wollen sie uns erklären?", fragt Draco leicht ungeduldig.

"Also... ich werde euch erst einmal den Anfang der Geschichte erzählen:

_James Potter, einer der intelligentesten Schüler von Hogwarts hatte sich in jemanden verliebt... schön und gut, meinten seine Freunde. Aber das Problem war: er hatte sich in einen Jungen verliebt.. Das konnten seine Freunde auch noch grad so akzeptieren... aber das schlimmste war, es war sein größter Feind, der Sohn des engsten Anhängers von Voldemort._

_Und er, schien auch etwas für James zu empfinden, doch das Problem waren ihre Väter, die nichts von der Liebe ihrer beiden Söhne wussten..."_

Kapitel 3: Die Vergangenheit x Gegenwart!

_Ich hatte schön längst bemerkt, was da zwischen zwei meinen Schülern lief, doch ich hielt mich jedoch immer diskret zurück. Doch die Väter der beiden begannen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Um nicht noch mehr Probleme in das Leben von James und Lucius zu bringen, beauftragte ich Severus einen Liebestrank zu brauen, nicht etwa um die beiden noch stärker zu verbinden, nein. Ich wollte, die beiden vor den Zorn ihrer Eltern und vor sich selbst schützen. Deshalb ließ ich ein Mädchen der Ravenclaws und ihn in ein Zimmer bringen und sie angeblich auf Severus warten. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Limonade, doch in dieser war der Liebestrank vermischt. Er trank ihn aus und 'verliebte' sich in das Mädchen. Der Trank war so stark, dass er über lange Jahre reichte, doch nachdem du, Draco, zur Welt kamst, verblasste die Wirkung langsam und er erinnerte sich langsam an seine Liebe zu James Potter, deinem Vater, Harry,... da der aber auch verheiratet war, mit einer Gryffindor namens Lily, die eine Unreine in seinen Augen war, begann aus dieser einst so zärtlichen, jungen Liebe ein Hass hervorzuwachsen... James hat Lucius nie gehasst, er hatte ihm jedoch nie verziehen, dass er das Ravenclaw-Mädchen geheiratet hatte." _Prof. Dumbledore räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Wasser nach dem langen Erzählen.

"Oh... und... was meinen Sie damit? Wollen Sie Draco auch...?", fragte Harry zögernd. "Du meinst, ob ich Draco auch einen dieser scheußlich schmeckenden Liebestränke verpassen will? Nein... diesmal glaube ich nicht, dass es je ans Licht kommen wird. Aber ich muss euch raten, seid vorsichtig. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig mal nicht so stark angiftet, fällt gar nicht auf, da man beispielsweise keine Lust dazu haben könnte." Draco und Harry atmen hörbar auf, dabei schaut Harry leicht verstohlen zu Draco. Der hebt kess eine Augenbraue und gibt Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry wird leicht rot, steht auf, räuspert sich und sagt dann: "Danke, Prof. Dumblerdore, dass sie uns diese Geschichte erzählt haben. Ich muss dann wieder in meinen Turm." "Okay. Und ich muss dann auch gehen.", meldet sich Draco und gibt Prof. Dumbledore die Hand zum Abschied. Bevor sie gehen, drückt ihnen Prof. Dumbledore noch eine Schokolade in die Hand. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr den Stoff in der Schule verpasst, nicht wahr?" Harry und Draco seufzen leise: "Nein, Professor Dumbledore." Also müssen die beiden wohl oder übel in ihre Klassen zurück.

Nach dem 'langen' Schultag ist Quidditch Training angesagt, für Harry... nicht für Draco, der macht sich ein Vergnügen daraus ihm und den anderen Gryffindor zuzuschauen.

Bevor Harry nach dem Training in seinen Turm zurückkehrt, flüstert ihm Draco ins Ohr: "Wir treffen uns heute um 11 Uhr vor der Bibliothek... Sei pünktlich..."

_23Uhr vor der Bibliothek: _

"Was willst du? Ich bin echt müde..." Och... Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich jetzt in dein Räuberloch zurückkriechen lasse, oder? Du kommst jetzt mit mir!" "Ja klar! Ich spazier mal ganz grade eben in den Slytherinturm, wo mich fast alle hassen und mir am liebsten die Augen auskratzen würden. Na hallo, so lebensmüde bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" "Nicht? Schade... das wollt ich auch gar nicht. Ich wollt mit dir in meinen Geheimraum... besser gesagt den Geheimraum meines Hauses..."

"Aja... aber die anderen Slytherin haben doch garantiert den Schlüssel dafür... meinst du nicht, sie fänden es etwas seltsam wenn du im Slytherinzimmer mit nem Gryffindor abhengst?" "Ich bin der einzige der den Schlüssel hat.", Draco grinst wieder so arrogant wie eh und je. Hätte der Blondschopf jetzt noch "Potty" zu ihm gesagt, hätte Harry ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. "Also wenn ich ein Slytherin wäre, würde ich mich aber aufregen, wenn ich nicht auch einen Schlüssel hätte..." "Tja, Harry... die anderen wissen nur leider nichts über den Raum!" "Aha... " "Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?" Der blonde Slytherin schaut diesmal wirklich sehr besorgt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaut ihm gerade in die Augen: "Du bist schon wieder so arrogant..." "Hey! Das liegt nun mal in meiner Familie! Ebenso wie es in meiner Familie liegt nach Slytherin zu gehen!" "Und du willst dich meinetwegen nicht ändern, ja! Das beruhigt mich ja auf's Ganze. Auf Wiedersehen, Draco Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Harry um und geht in Richtung seines Turmes. "Was hast du denn, Harry? Das hat dich doch vorher auch nicht gestört!" "Ja, aber früher war ich auch noch nicht in dich verliebt." Jetzt ist der blauäugige Slytherin völlig baff.

Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag- warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann- Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft- und du allein trägst Schuld daran...

Worte sind dafür zu schwach. Ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht- Mir kommt es vor als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nich gut ausgehen...

"Hey! Warum müssen wir uns eigentlich dauernd streiten, Harry?" "Woher soll ich denn das wissen. Weil du dauernd anfängst vielleicht?" "Jetzt fängst du aber wieder an!" "Ich? Nein. Ich bin nicht streitsüchtig."

"Das können Sie beide aber auch morgen bei Ihrer Strafarbeit klären. Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen. Warum sind Sie schon wieder zu so später Stunde noch hier unten und noch nicht in Ihrem Bett?" Prof. Snape schaut die beiden Jungen wütend an, man sieht ihm an, dass er nahe am Ausrasten ist und die beiden jetzt am liebsten an den Ohren in ihre Türme schleifen würde. "Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?" "Äh..." "Kommen Sie morgen in mein Büro, Ihre Reise nach Schottland haben Sie sich damit verspielt, Mr. Malfoy." "Aber Professor..." "Nichts Aber! Ich werde Ihrem Verwandten mitteilen, dass Sie gegen die Schuldorndung verstoßen haben und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett. Heute Abend will ich Sie nicht mehr hier sehen!" Leicht betreten verschwinden Harry und Draco in ihren Türmen.

Am nächsten Morgen lassen sie dann das Donnerwetter und die Gardinenpredigt von Prof. Snape und Prof. Mc Gonnagal über sich ergehen.

Wenn auch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und dem Bedürfnis sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, denn Prof. Snape wird doch etwas laut. "... und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dass Sie beide Strafarbeiten erhalten. Sie müssen Prof. Sprout helfen die verschiedenen Pflanzen, die sie für die Unterrichtstunden benötigt, zusammenzusuchen. Das wird Sie Nachmittage aber auch manchmal eine Nacht kosten, da manche Pflanzen nur in der Nacht ohne Gefahr aus der Erde entnommen werden können. Ihre geplanten Urlaube werden Ihnen natürlich gestrichen, außerdem der Besuch von Hogsmeade können Sie sich ebenfalls streichen. So haben Sie mehr Zeit für die Schule. Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihre Gemeinschafträume, wenn nicht, bleiben Sie auf dem Schlossgelände." "Ja, Prof. Snape. Ja, Prof. Mc Gonnagal." Leicht geknickt gehen die beiden Unglücksraben außer Sichtweite ihrer Lehrer und verkriechen sich erst mal in der Bibliothek.

"Maann! Haben die beiden schlecht geschlafen, oder was!", flucht Draco und streift durch seine blonden Haare. Harry seufzt und meint: "Unsere Schuld... warum haben wir uns auch erwischen lassen? Wir waren halt zu laut... das haben wir uns selber in die Schuhe zu schieben..." "Ich find aber trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig Recht haben... Es ist aber wirklich blöd, dass dir dein Schottland-Urlaub gestrichen wurde..." "Meine Cousins werden mich auslachen, dass ich mich bei so was habe erwischen lassen... ich kann nur hoffen, dass nicht rauskommt, dass wir beide uns getroffen haben, dann bin ich nämlich wirklich leicht am Ar." "Mhm... versteh' ich. Mein Vater kann ja nichts mehr dagegen sagen.. und ich glaube kaum, dass Sirius was dagegen hat, er wird sich garantiert nur wundern."

"Mhm... und was machen wir jetzt? Eigentlich wollten Ron und ich heute nach Hogsmeade runter... aber das geht ja nun leider nicht mehr..." "Mhm... wir könnten ja in meinen Geheimraum gehen... da stehen PC und anderes..." Dracos Augen beginnen zu leuchten. Harry schaut ihn fragend an: "An was denkst du gerade?" "Ich? Mhm... an etwas was du garantiert nicht mit mir machen wirst, weil du garantiert zu verklemmt bist." Draco grinst seinen Gegenüber frech an. Harry zieht einen Schmollmund: "Danke schön. Woher willst du das denn bitte schön so genau wissen? Warst du mit mir schon mal eine Nacht alleine? In einem Zimmer? In einem Bett?" Draco tut erschrocken: "An was du immer gleich denkst! Also das hätt ich jetzt nicht von dir gedacht!" Harry zwickt Draco in die Hüfte: "Ach gib's doch zu, du oller Slytherin, du willst mich doch ins Bett schleifen, um dann zu sagen, dass du mich weichgeklopft hast..." Draco schaut ihn gespielt verletzt an: "So was denkst du von mir? Ich meine, dass mit dem ins Bett schleifen, könnte hinkommen... aber dass ich das jedem unter die Nase reiben würde ist pure Unterstellung..." "Aha." "Gehen wir dann also?", der blonde Junge schaut ihn gespielt unschuldig an. Harry grinst ihn an: "Okay. Ich gehe dort hin wohin du mich führst." "Gut so." Draco führt ihn aus der Bibliothek heraus einen langen Gang entlang, er bleibt vor einer Statue einer Kobra-Schlange stehen und murmelt einen Spruch. Eine Tür wird sichtbar. Er zaubert einen schlüsselähnliches Etwas, was eher an eine Schlange erinnert aus seiner Hosentasche heraus und schließt damit die Tür auf. "Tritt ein, Gryffindor... ich glaube du bist erst der zweite deiner Art, der diesen Raum betreten hat..."

4. Kapitel: "Verwechselst du etwa Liebe mit Lust?"(Zitat aus "Name der Rose")

"Oh,... und ich weiß auch schon wer... hihi... könnte es vielleicht der Papa von Ron sein?", Harry kichert und weicht einem Rippenstoß von Draco aus. "Nein, du Dummkopf. Dein Vater war hier mit meinem... höhö... und ich glaube, wir folgen dem Beispiel unserer Väter... wie findest du das Bett da? Ist doch wie geeignet für ein kleines Schäferstündchen, findest du nicht auch?" Harry sieht den blonden Slyltherin ernst an: "Warum willst du jetzt mit mir schlafen?" Draco ist völlig verwirrt und antwortet: "Weil ich dich liebe und dich haben will?" "Liebst du mich als Person und willst du einfach nur einen Jungenkörper ausprobieren?", Harry schaut ihn verärgert an. "Äh... na ja... ich habe noch nie darüber nach gedacht..." Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor fährt fort: "Wie kannst du mich lieben , wenn du mich vor einer Stunde noch links liegen gelassen hast? Was soll der Käse eigentlich überhaupt? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht richtig! Und überhaupt... ich verstehe dich nicht! Erst machst du mir das Leben zur Hölle und seit nicht all zu langer Zeit fängst du an dich an mich ranzumachen! Es ist ja schön, dass sich unsere Väter geliebt haben! Na und? Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn es in dieser Generation nur platonische Liebe ist! – Dir ist Pansy doch nur über... du bist jugendlich, du willst Sachen ausprobieren... aber wenn du so was testen willst.. such dir jemanden der es auch nur 'versuchen' will! Ich will nicht, dass du mich fl und dann feststellst: mhm... is doch nicht so gut, versuch ich's bei nem anderen noch mal..." Dem sonst so standhaften Harry, der erst einmal vor Draco geweint hat, rinnen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. Er dreht sich schnell um und rennt die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Zurück bleibt ein total verwirrter, betrübter und sich selbst kritisierender Draco, der sich am liebsten vom nächsten Turm werfen will. Er verschließt die Geheimtür wieder und läuft zu den Slytherin- Kerkern. Er legt sich auf sein Bett und überlegt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte verdammt noch mal recht. Draco liebte ihn nicht wirklich, er wollte es einfach nur mal ausprobieren. Schließlich hasst er, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter... nein, hassen tat er ihn nicht, aber...

Nach einigen Minuten musste er sich eingestehen, dass er doch etwas 'Nettes' für den-Jungen-der-lebt empfand, doch er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht erklären. Er murmelt vor sich hin: "Er will, dass ich ihn kennen lerne, dass ich ihn verstehe? Na gut... Ich habe drei Wochen Zeit dafür.. und kein Slytherin, Gryffindor oder sonst wer, kann mich davon abhalten..." Er lacht leise vor sich hin und ist stolz über sich, diesen genialen Plan erfunden zu haben. Glücklich über diese Erkenntnis setzt er sich an seinen Laptop und macht einen 'Tagesplan' darüber, was er mit Harry in den einzelnen Tagen unternehmen will.

Langsam kommt die Mittagszeit heran. Die meisten Schüler sind bereits von ihren Eltern und anderen abgeholt worden, was der Grund dafür ist, dass die Große Halle ziemlich leer ist. Leer? Nein, nicht ganz, denn Harry sitzt mutterseelenallein am Gryffindortisch, neben ihm Draco, der gerade versucht, aus Harry herauszubekommen, was der am liebsten isst. " Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Drac... ich esse alles gerne! Na ja, mal abgesehen von Rotkohl, Mehr- rettich, Brokkoli,..." Harry zählt alle ihm ekelerregenden Gemüse- und Obstsorten auf.

"Oh... mhm... aha...", Draco notiert sich alles und fragt weiter: "Wann hast du Geburtstag?" Harry schaut Draco seltsam an, zuckt mit den Schultern und meint:" Ich habe am 31. Juli Geburtstag." "Gut...", Draco schreibt wild auf seinem Notizblock herum. Es folgen noch weitere Fragen zu Harrys Lieblings- musik und anderen Sachen, die er favorisiert. Am Ende ist Dracos Notizblock voll und vor Harry stehen 4 leere Gläser. "Draco, ich will mich ja nicht aufdrängeln.. vielleicht hast du auch anderes zu tun... aber willst du mit mir zum See? Heute um Mitternacht? Ein Mondscheinbaden?" Harry schaut Draco, während er spricht nicht an und wird leicht rot. Draco lächelt verwundert: "Na klar! Einverstanden! Und was machst du zwischen durch? Ich meine, es ist erst 14 Uhr. Wollen wir runter ins Dorf? Vielleicht finden wir da ein paar lustige Scherzartikel!" Harry lächelt glückselig: "Okay... gehen wir ins Dorf, ich muss nur kurz hoch in meinen Turm, mein Portemonnaie holen!" Gerade als Harry wieder auf dem Weg nach unten ist, wird er schnell gepackt und in die Bibliothek geschleift. Er hört ihm ein sehr bekanntes Lachen. "Draco... wir wollten rausgehen...", murmelt Harry. Draco scheint enttäuscht: "Menno... bekomm ich nich mal so nen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf eine Nacht die vielleicht folgen wird? So nen kleinen Kuss?" Harry lacht und dreht sich um, Draco schaut ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Er kann nicht widerstehen, schlingt die Arme um den blonden Jungen und küsst ihn. Draco lacht leise in seinen Mund und erforscht mit seiner Zunge den Mund des jungen Gryffindor. Er läuft langsam nach vorne und drückt Harry vorsichtig aber bestimmt auf einen Tisch. Als er sich schon den Umhang öffnen will, "erwacht" der Schwarzhaarige aus seinem Trance und lacht: "Na na na! Ich hab dir gesagt, jetzt noch nicht... vielleicht heute Nacht, vielleicht nächste Nacht. Du musst lernen, dich zu zügeln, wenn du mich verführen willst..." Leise murrend lässt Draco von ihm ab und zieht ihn bestimmt nach draußen. "Looos! Das Dorf wartet schoon!"

Fünf Minuten später gehen die beiden Jugendliche ins Dorf hinunter.

Dort ist es komischerweise sehr ruhig. Das ganze Dorf scheint wie ausgestorben. Alle Läden sind geschlossen. Als Harry und Draco an eines der Häuser etwas näher herankommen, finden sie eine Leiche! Es ist Rita Kimmkorn, die Reporterin des Tagespropheten, die eine viel zu schnelle Zunge und Feder hat. Aber tot? Warum? Und von allem wie? Es sah nicht nach einem natürlichen Tod aus, da ihre Augen weit aufgerissen waren und ihr Mund weit geöffnet war. Das machte die beiden Jungen doch sehr nachdenklich. Aber wo sind die Bewohner des Dorfes? Doch es ist so still, wie auf einem Friedhof...

Nur aus dem einstmals spukenden Haus kommen laute Stimmen. Harry und Draco können sie nicht verstehen, also gehen sie näher und öffnen die Tür. Drinnen sehen sie Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonnagall, Prof. Snape, Remus Lupin und... VOLDEMORT? Die vier erfahrenen Zauberer versuchen diesen Oberbösling in Schacht zu halten. Voldi( ich nenn diesen Opa gerne so –hihi-) dreht sich zu den beiden Jungen um. "Oh... Harry Potter... Endlich bist du hier... Und du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei. Praktisch...", zischt Voldi und richtet seinen Zauberstab gegen Harry. Doch dann dreht er sich um und fesselt die vier Professoren mit einem kleinen Wink. Jetzt wendet er sich wieder Draco und Harry zu. Fies grinsend hebt er seinen Zauberstab und kreischt: "Avada Kedavra!" und zielt auf Harry. Harry kneift die Augen zusammen und erwartet seinen schnellen Tod. Doch was ist das? Jemand steht vor ihm und fällt augenblicklich zusammen. Der junge Gryffindor kreischt verzweifelt auf: "DRACO! NEIIIIIIIIIN! KOMM ZURÜCK! DU DARFST NICHT TOT SEIN! NEIIIIN!"

Ich würde dir gern sagen,wie sehr ich dich mag, warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann.Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft und du allein trägst Schuld daran. Worte sind dafür zu schwach, ich befürchte, du glaubst mir nicht.  
Mir kommt es vor, als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nicht gut ausgehen.

Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst,immer dann, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist.  
Von Dr. Jekyll werde ich zu Mr. Hyde,ich kann nichts dagegen tun,  
plötzlich ist es so weit.Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehn,  
aus Angst, dich zu verliern.Und dass uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht,  
dafür kann ich nicht garantiern. Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe,  
und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll.Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist,  
und bringe mich für dich um. Sobald deine Laune etwas schlechter ist,  
bild ich mir gleich ein, dass du mich nicht mehr willst.  
Ich sterbe beim Gedanken daran, dass ich dich nicht für immer halten kann.  
Auf einmal brennt ein Feuer in mir und der Rest der Welt wird schwarz.  
Ich spür wie unsere Zeit verrinnt, wir nähern uns dem letzten Akt.

Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe, und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll.  
Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist,  
und bringe mich für dich um. Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen,  
aus Angst, dich zu verlieren .Und dass uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht,  
dafür kann ich nicht garantieren. Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe,  
und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist  
und bringe mich für dich um. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist,  
und bringe uns beide um.

5. Kapitel: Eine große Überraschung und wundersame Pläne

"Schnitt! Das war sehr gut, Harry!" Harry wischt sich die erzwungenen Tränen aus den Augen und putzt sich kräftig die Nase. Draco hat seinen Kopf immer noch auf Harry's Schoß und schließt die Augen. "Hey, Morgan, kann ich endlich aus dieser häßlichen Maske raus? Ich lauf nicht gern als du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich durch die Gegend.", mault da der Voldi-darsteller und rupft sich die Maske vom Schädel. "Mr. Morgan, Sir, ich hoffe, wir müssen die Kussszenen nicht noch mal wiederholen. Ich meine, Potter küsst grottenschlecht!" "Was! Was hast du da gerade gesagt, Malfoy! Pass gefälligst auf, wo du deine Hand hast! Das stand nämlich nich im Drehbuch!" Draco springt auf, droht mit der Faust und schon ist der schönste Streit im Gange. Die Erwachsenen schütteln nur den Kopf und Snape meint: "Ich glaube, ich brau denen einen Liebestrank, das ständige Gezänk stört meinen Unterricht und die anderen dazu." Dumbledore lächelt nur und meint: "Ach, ich glaube, Severus, da brauchst du nur..." Die beiden Professoren und McGonnagal gehen etwas näher zusammen und hecken einen Plan aus. "Haha! Das ist super! Aber was machen wir, wenn die anderen Schüler fragen?", zweifelt Prof. McGonnagal. Snape lacht nur tückisch und meint: "Ach, mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Ich hals den beiden schon Strafarbeiten auf. Das ist nicht so schwer bei den beiden." "Na, wenn das mal gut geht." "Es wird gut gehen.. du wirst schon sehen."

"Es geht weiter! Draco! Ich brauche dich jetzt nicht mehr! Du kannst jetzt gehen!", der Regisseur blättert im Drehbuch. Draco grinst Harry fies an und will sich in Bewegung setzen, doch: "Nein Draco, ich brauche dich doch noch mal."

Jetzt ist es an Harry Draco auszulachen, doch sein Lachen vergeht ihm, als der Regisseur ihm erklärt, dass er jetzt die Bettszenen mit den beiden Drehen will. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich habe mich noch nicht mental darauf vorbereitet, dass ich mit dem da..", Draco deutet auf Harry, ".. in einem Bett liegen soll und ihn anfassen muss! Ich muss erst mal mit dem Gedanken fertig werden!" "Mr. Malfoy, was steht in unserem Vertrag? Das es meine Entscheidung ist, wann welche Szenen gedreht werden.

Und wir haben diese Szene wegen dir schon zwei Wochen aufgeschoben. Also reiß dich mal zusammen. Harry ist weder hässlich, noch abstoßend! ("Für mich schon!", kommt es von Draco.) Ach lass gut sein, Draco. Wenn du den Film nicht weiter drehen willst, engariere ich mir eben deinen Cousin Russel. Er ist zwar nicht so hübsch wie du, sieht dir aber sehr ähnlich." "Waaaas! Sie wollen diesem Hohlkopf einfach meine Rolle geben? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Dann dreh ich eben, diese doofe Szene!- Potter, grins nicht so doof. Wenn du jetzt was sagst, spuckst du gleich Schnecken.." "Reiß dein Maul nicht so weit auf, sonst sag ich allen hier, dass du nen herz-..." Weiter kommt Harry nicht. Draco drückt seine Hand auf Harry's Mund, so dass dieser nur unverständliches Gebrabbel.

Mir kommt es vor, als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nicht gut ausgehen. Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst, immer dann, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist. Von Dr. Jekyll werde ich zu Mr. Hyde,ich kann nichts dagegen tun,  
plötzlich ist es so weit...

Die folgenden Tage nach dem Filmdreh verlaufen sehr ruhig für alle Schüler. Doch in einer Zaubertrankstunde giften sich Harry und Draco so schlimm an, dass sogar alle anderen Schüler den Mund halten und sich nicht auch anfauchen. Es artet mit diesen zweien ziemlich aus, seit sie sich in dem Film küssen mussten und oben drein in einer Szene andeuten sollten, dass sie mit einander schliefen. "Allein deine bloße Anwesenheit ekelt mich an, Malfoy." "Aja, bei mir kommt meistens ein so würgendes Gefühl im Hals hoch, wenn ich deinen Namen höre." "Leg dich doch unter ne Straßenbahn, Malfoy, oder spring ganz einfach aus dem Fenster. Das würde die ganze Welt von solchen Abschaum wie dich befreien." "Das Kompliment gebe ich dankend zurück. Aber meinst du nicht auch, es reicht deinen Freunden langsam, dass sie immer die Schleimspur hinter dir aufwischen müssen, damit sie nicht ausrutschten?" So geht es jetzt schon fast die ganze Stunde lang und das alles nur, weil Prof. Snape gerade zu einer Besprechung mit den anderen Lehrern keine Vertretung schicken konnte. Statt dessen sitzt dort nur der kleine Prof. Flitwick, der nichts ausrichten kann und tatenlos zusehen muss wie sich das Kerkerzimmer in so etwas wie eine Boxwettkampfssaal verwandelt. Doch die beiden Jungen nehmen nicht ihre Fäuste sondern sie zücken jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe.

Ich würde dir gern sagen,wie sehr ich dich mag, warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann.Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft und du allein trägst Schuld daran. Worte sind dafür zu schwach, ich befürchte, du glaubst mir nicht.

"Rictusempra!" "Tarantallegra!" "Serpensortia!" "Tarantallegra!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Letzterer Ausspruch kam von Prof. McGonnagall, die ins Zimmer gestürmt ist und die beiden Streithähne auseinander treibt. "Mr.Malfoy und Mr.Potter! Sie können sich doch nicht während des Unterrichts mit irgendwelchen Flüchen behängen! Wenn Sie heute Nachmittag mit den Dreharbeiten fertig sind, setzt es Strafarbeiten, dass Sie keine Zeit haben, sich mit ihren Kräften zu verletzen! Deshalb, her mit ihren Zauberstäben! Ich werde den anderen Lehrern sagen, warum Sie ihre Stäbe nicht mehr besitzen",sie öffnet ihre Hände und Harry und Draco legen etwas kleinlaut ihre Zauberstäbe hinein, "Außerdem kommen Sie am besten jetzt schon mit. Sie entschuldigen die beiden doch sicher, Prof. Flitwick?" Der nickt und Prof.McGonnagall zieht die beiden mit sich, die sich böse Blicke zu werfen, die selbst Severus Snape nicht besser hinbekommen hätte...

Der Rest des Tages verläuft ohne größere Problemchen, wenn man von ein paar Prügeleien absieht, die jedoch entweder vom Regisseur oder von den anderen Darstellern geschlichtet wurden.

6. Kapitel – Eine nasse Zaubertrankstunde

"Aber, Professor! Malfoy hat angefangen! Er hat seinen Wichtel auf mich gehetzt!" (kleine Anmerkung der Autorin: der schlimmste Alptraum der Gryffindors ist wahrgeworden: Snape ist Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die bösen Mächte aber er unterricht zusammen mit Remus Lupin, also nicht ganz so schlimm.)

"Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass das Malfoys Wichtel gewesen ist, der Sie in Ihr Hinterteil gezwickt hat, Potter. Sie stören wieder einmal meinen Unterricht! Sie bekommen eine Strafarbeit!" Harry reibt sich sein Hinterteil und funkelt den feixenden Draco böse an. "Mr. Malfoy, Sie erhalten ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit. Sie sollten Ihren Wichtel wieder in den Käfig sperren und ihm nicht eine andere Fellfarbe verpassen!" Es gongt und der Unterricht ist gottseidank vorbei. Snape drückt Harry und Draco eine einzelne Pergamentrolle in die Hand und ein dickes Buch. "Sie werden das zusammen erledigen. Wann ist mir egal. Ich brauche die Zutaten noch in diesem Monat."

Schön wäre es natürlich wenn die Gryffindors den Hauslehrer der Slytherins nicht mehr ertragen müssten jedoch in ihrem Stundenplan steht jetzt jedoch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.. und das wieder bei Harry Lieblingslehrer Prof. Snape. Während Snape und Lupin die Wichtel außer Gefecht setzen, packt Harry seine Sachen zusammen. Ron klopft ihm auf die Schulter: "Nimm's nicht so schwer Harry, mein Wichtel hat mich in die Nase gebissen..." Und man sieht dies deutlich, denn Rons Nase ist noch röter als sie von Natur aus eh schon ist. "Mach dir noch rote Kontaktlinsen rein und du bist die perfekte Karotte, Wiesel!", kommt es lachend von Draco, während er das Klassenzimmer verlässt. Ron will ihm schon nachstürmen, doch Hermine hält ihn beschwichtigend zurück. "Lass gut sein, Ron. Dieses blonde Frettchen verdient gar nicht, dass man es beachtet. Beeil dich, Harry! Sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke!" "Sehr witztig, Hermine. Der Unterricht fängt noch nicht ohne Snape an. Außerdem haben wir noch zehn Minuten Zeit. Was hetzt du eigentlich so? Willst du ihn wegen deines letzten Tests noch was fragen, oder wie?", Harry hebt eine Augenbraue und schaut seine langjährige Freundin mit genervten Blick an. "Nein!", antwortet sie und zieht die beiden Jungen trotzdem hastig hinter sich her. "Ich hab nur keine Lust schon wieder vor Malfoy und Co. zu sitzen! Ich fand es nicht besonders lustig mit kleingehackten Alraunen beschmissen zu werden!" "Is ja gut, Mine..."

Wenig später sitzen sie in den hintersten Reihen des Zaubertränkekerkers und warten wie die anderen Schüler auf Prof. Snape, der auch gleich hereingefegt kommt. "Da wir uns bereits gesehen haben, sehe ich es nicht für nötig Sie noch einmal zu begrüßen und werde sofort mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Heute werden wir einen äußerst schwierigen Trank zubereiten. Er ist eine Variante vom bekannten Vielsafttrank, jedoch vertauscht er nur die Stimme und die Haarfarbe der Personen. Ich schreibe das Rezept an die Tafel und stelle ihnen die Zutaten auf ihren Tischen bereit. Ferner werde ich Sie in Gruppen einteilen. Potter und Malfoy, Crabbe und Weasley, Hermine und Goyle, Parvati und Longbotton,..." Harry, Ron und Hermine starren sich ungläubig an, sie bekommen alle drei den Mund nicht mehr zu, bis sie mit einem "Plop" neben ihrem Experimentspartner sitzen. Mit einem weiteren "Plop" stehen auf den vielen Tischen, die nötigen Materialien. Draco und Harry ignorieren sich und beginnen unabhängig voneinander, die Zutaten zuzubereiten. Nachdem alles zum Mischen bereitsteht, meldet sich Draco. "Ja, Malfoy?" "Prof., muss ich wirklich Potters fettige Haare mit dem Trank schlucken? Ich finde das nicht sehr ästetisch." "Das kann man doch schnell ändern." Mit einem "Plop" sind Harry Haare pitschnass. Wenig später werden sie wie von unsichtbarer Hand mit angenehmriechenden Schaum shampooniert und anschließend wird ein Eimer Wasser über Harrys Kopf gekippt. Jetzt weht ein extrem heißer Wind durch den sonst so kühlen Kerker und trocknen Harrys Haare. "So, Mr. Malfoy. Nun sind Potters Haare nicht mehr fettig.", stellt Snape mit einem zufriedenen Nicken fest. Die Klasse hat mit offenen Augen dem Schauspiel gefolgt und einige reiben sich ungläubig die Augen. "Aber Ihre Haare sehen auch nicht besser aus, Mr. Malfoy. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Potter Gel in seinem Magen haben will.", stellt Prof. Snape grinsend fest. Und somit wird an Draco die selbe Prozedur vollzogen. Der Rest der Klasse lacht nun, weil Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wirklich zu komisch ist.

Nachdem Dracos Haare ebenfalls Trocken sind, legen die Schüler jeweils ein Haar ihres Experimentpartners in das kleine Becherglas, in dem sie den Trank zubereitet haben. Auf einen Kommentar von Prof. Snape trinken alle Schüler selbiges aus und verziehen fast synchron das Gesicht. Besonders gut zu schmecken scheint der Trank anscheinend nicht, wie die meisten Gebräue die Prof. Snape seinen Schülern zu trinken gibt. Nach etwa fünf Minuten tritt die Wirkung ein. Hermine und Parvati fangen an zu kreischen, da ihre "schönen" Haare verschwunden sind. Das lustige daran ist aber, dass sie beide mit einer Jungenstimme kreischen... (Autorin: Muss sich lustig anhören... .) Seasmus macht schnell( mit der Haarfarbe und Stimme von Dean) ein paar Fotos für die Schülerzeitung. ( Jaha! Sowas gibt's jetzt auch in Hogwarts! Näheres wird's in den nächsten Kapiteln oder so geben...) Nachdem die Wirkung endlich nachgelassen hat, kritzeln die Schüler unter Snapes Anweisung die genauen Materialien, Mixturen, Wirkungen etc. vom gebrauten Trank auf. Ron wirft seine Feder, nachdem er mit Schreiben fertig ist, auf die Bank und massiert seine rechte Hand. Hermine schreibt extra noch mehr mit und Harry stiert schon seit geraumer Zeit Löcher in die Luft, weil er sich die Informationen aus einem Buch abgeschrieben hat und somit nicht warten musste, bis Snape fertig mit Diktieren ist. Endlich ertönt der von allen sehnlichst erhoffte Gong. Und wie, als wäre ein Wunder geschehen, gibt Prof. Snape seiner Klasse keine Hausaufgaben auf! ( Der Mann muss krank sein...) Ron, Hermine und Harry laufen schnell die Treppen zum Turm hoch und verstauen ihre Schulsachen. "Rah! Wochenende! Komm, Harry. Ich brauch erstmal Mittagessen... Mein Magen knurrt wie Sau. – Mine kommst du auch?" Hermine schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein. Ich komm gleich nach. Ich muss mich noch umziehen." Die beiden Jungen schütteln über soviel Eitelkeit nur den Kopf und gehen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo es schon lecker nach allen möglichen Speisen duftet. ( Autorin: Ich zähl am besten nich auf was die da alles essen, sonst kriegt ihr Leser ja Hunger und räubert den Kühlschrank leer... grins) "Weischt du 'arry, 'sch glaub 'sch wei' jetzt waru' 'ermine scho eitel jeworden ischt...", nuschelt Ron zwischen zwei fast zerkauten Apfelstücken. Harry verdreht die Augen: "Kau erst mal aus." Er tut sich während sein Freund den Apfel verdaut, einen großen Kleks Kartoffelbrei auf. "So. Also... Krum kommt mal wieder nach Hogwarts. Ab morgen abend bleibt er für ne Woche unten in nem Hotel in Hogsmeade. Hermine is nicht die einzige, die sich so feinmacht." Harry grinst seinen Freund schadenfroh an: "Hör ich da etwa Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme, Ronnie-spatzie?" Dafür bekommt er eine Kopfnuss, er reibt sich nur lachend den leicht schmerzenden Kopf. "Also bist du eifersüchtig. Ich denk mal, du hast auch allen Grund dazu. Überall wird gemunkelt, dass Krum ein Auge auf Mine geworfen haben soll." "Genau das ist es doch was mir Sorgen macht, Harry. Nur wie? Ich meine was hab ich Krum entgegen zuhalten? Er ist groß, älter, muskulös, Quidditchspieler, berühmt,..." Harry schüttelt resigniert den Kopf: "Ich würde dir ja gerne weiter zu hören.. aber ich muss jetzt mit Malfoy Kräuter suchen gehen." Ron schaut ihn verwundert an: "Hö? Warum das denn?" Harry schaut ihn finster an: "Das is unsere Strafarbeit. Ich muss mit Malfoy für Snape Kräuter und so n anderen Müll suchen. Sowas wie Mauflwurfkrallen und so n Scheiß..." "Armer Kerl... Und warum glaubst, dass "Prinz Frettchen" schon fertig mit Mittagessen ist?" Ron sieht seinen besten Freund fragend an. Der zuckt mit den Schultern und meint nur: "Das is mir eigentlich egal. Ich bin fertig, da hat er auch fertig zu sein." Mit diesen Worten geht Harry zum Slytherintisch, packt Draco am Schlawittchen und schleift selbigen aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Der ist völlig verdutzt, dass er sich einfach mitziehen lässt. Doch im Flur fängt er an zu zetern wie ein altes Waschweib: "Wie kannst du es wagen mich so vor allen zu blamieren, Potter!" "Ach sei still, unterbelichtetes Frettchen. Ich hab keine Lust wegen dir Ärger mit Snape zubekommen, weil wir die Kräuter nich' ordentlich ranbesorgt haben. Los! Beweg dich! Hol deinen Teil der Arbeit aus euerm Kerker." Draco ist total baff und braucht erstmal ein paar Sekunden um zu kappieren, dass Harry ihn grad zurecht gewiesen hat. "Also erst mal... BRÜLL MICH HIER NICH SO AN; POTTER! Und zweitens, bist du anscheinend zu dämlich um richtig zu lesen. Die Kräuter die wir für Snape zusammensuchen sollen, findet man nur in einer Vollmondnacht. Also abends, nachts, wenn du schon im Bettchen liegen sollst. Also lass mich zu Ende essen und lass mich bis heute abend in Ruhe! Kappiert! Wir treffen uns halb zwölf heut nacht vor der Großen Halle wieder okay!"

7.Kapitel : Die vielen Stunden bis Mitternacht:

Der Abend wollte und wollt einfach nicht zu Ende gehen. Harry trommelt auf der Tischplatte von einem der selbigen im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und bringt deshalb Hermine und Ron fast zur Weißglut. Topp-Taropp-Topp-Taropp. "Harry! Es reicht jetzt! Entweder du gehst raus oder du hörst damit auf!", Hermine schaut ihren langjährigen Freund entnervt an und deutet zum Porträtloch. Harry überlegt kurz und geht dann aus dem Turm. Dort schaut er ununterbrochen auf die Uhr und beginnt laut zu singen: "Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe... und ich nich weiß wie ich's beweisen soll.. komm ich zeig dir wie groß meine Liebe ist.." Draco geht es nicht anders, er nervt Crabbe und Goyle schon seit einer Stunde wie spät es ist. Er beschliesst einfach seinen Besen zu nehmen und draussen ein wenig herum zu fliegen. Gedacht, getan. Die selbe Idee hat jedoch auch Harry und so nimmt er seinen Feuerblitz, őffnet ein Turmfenster und fliegt hinaus auf den Quidditchplatz. Wie es der Zufall( oder auch nur die Autorin... .) will, rempelt er beim so da hinfliegen, Draco der ebenfalls etwas achtlos durch die Gegend fliegt. Er schaut verärgert auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich jedoch schlagartig, als er sieht wen er da angestossen hat. " Oh, hallo Mafloy." "Potter, was machst du denn hier!" "Das selbe kőnnte ich dich auch fragen... Mir ist langweilig.. gibt es denn nicht auch Kräuter die während des Tages gepflückt werden kőnnen?" Harry zaubert sein Buch her und blettert wild darin herum. Draco klappt es ihm zu und meint: "Ja, drei Kräuter kőnnen wir jetzt schon suchen gehen. Das vertreibt uns die Zeit bis Mitternacht." Also fliegen die beiden Jungen an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und beginnen nach den gesuchten Kräutern zu suchen. Das ist gar nicht so einfach wie es sich anhőrt, da die Kräuter meist dicht mit Moos bedeckt sind und somit nur schwer zu sehen sind. Schliesslich haben sie jedoch die gewünschten Pflanzen und fliegen zurück zum Schloss um diese zu trocknen. "Mhm, wo sollen wir das eigentlich machen? Ich kann nich' nach Slytherin, du nich nach Gryffindor hoch. Wo sollen wir denn das ganze Grünzeug trocknen und sicherstellen ohne dass es jemand klaut?" Harry fährt sich nachdenklich durch die verwuschelten schwarzen Haare. Draco schaut hochnäsig: "Ich werde das alles bei mir machen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Kräuter bei dir kaputt gehen, ist sehr hoch. Also gib her und bis um Mitternacht." Er schnappt sie Kräuter und lässt Harry, der ganz verdutzt drein schaut einfach stehen. Erst einige Sekunden später kann Harry wieder klar denken. "Dieser dämliche Slytherin! So ein verdammtes Arschloch! Als ob ich nich mindestens genauso intelligent wäre wie er! Denkt der einfach ich wär zu blőd Kräuter zu trocknen!" Fluchend und fauchend geht er, den Feuerblitz in der Hand zum Gryffindorturm.

Ron und Hermine schauen ihn schräg von der Seite an: "Wo warst du gerade, dass du hier so durch's Schloss brüllst..? Ist dir das Frettchen etwa jetzt schon über die Leber gelaufen oder was..?" Harry murmelt leise und leicht knurrend: "Ja, ich hab mit ihm schon ein paar Zutaten zusammen gesucht.. und jetzt, denkt der Kerl ich wär zu blőd, die zu trocknen!" Ron und Hermine verdrehen die Augen und wissen nicht so recht was sie sagen sollen. Schon in den anderen Häusern wird darüber gemunkelt, dass Harry und Draco eine Art Hassliebe zueinander empfinden und bőse Zungen( oder eher die Yaoi-Fans unter ihnen..) sind sogar der Meinung, dass die beiden ineinander verliebt sind. Jedoch nur allein der Gedanke daran, dass ihr bester Freund in einen Slytherin verliebt sein kőnnte bringt Ron zur Raserei. Hermine sieht das eher gelassener. Sie sieht das alles von dem Standpunkt: "Wo die Liebe hinfällt, das weiss kein Mensch." Das trifft ja, wenn man es so will auch bei ihr und Ron zu. Man hätte vorher nie gedacht, dass die hoch-intelligente Hermine mit dem schusseligen Ron liiert ist. Hermine muss lächeln als sie an ihren ersten Kuss zurückdenken muss.

"Hermine, sag mal hőrst du mir überhaupt zu!" Harry funkelt seine beste Freundin wütend an. Hermine schreckt auf und schaut ihn verlegen an.

Entnervt geht Harry in den Schlafsaal, stellt sich den Wecker auf viertel vor Mitternacht und legt sich schlafen.

Draco derweilen weiss auch nicht so recht was er mit der restlichen Zeit anfangen soll und so zaubert er ein wenig herum und blättert dabei in seinem Lieblingsbuch "Die schwarze Kunst in Bild und Fluch". Plőtzlich fängt er an fies zu grinsen. Er hat einen wunderbaren Fluch entdeckt, mit dem er Harry wunderbar ärgern kann. Es ist ein Fluch mit dem er den Jungen der lebt, seine Privatspäre entgültig raubt. Es ist ein Fluch mit dem er, Draco Malfoy, in den Gedanken von Harry herumschnüffeln kann. Er kann gedanklich Kommentare ablassen und somit den grün-äugigen Gryffindor zur Weissglut treiben.

Dracos Augen leuchten vor Freude, er schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und spricht den Fluch aus. Zunächst passiert nichts, doch dann hőrt er Harry's Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Warum Malfoy eigentlich immer so fies zu mir ist... ich hab ihm doch nie was getan...' Darauf antwortet er: 'Wer sagt, dass ich fies zu dir bin. Ich will nur, dass du aufmerksam auf mich wirst...'

Hoch oben im Gryffindorturm schreckt Harry hoch und sein Herz schlägt rasend schnell. Hat er schon Halluzinationen oder warum hőrt er plőtzlich Dracos Stimme in seinem Kopf?

8. Kapitel : Ein Date im Wald

Wie sich herausstellt hat er keine Halluzinationen, da Draco einfach Harrys Erschrecken umgehend weiter plappert: ‚Sag mal Potter, warum glaubst du, dass ich so böse bin? Ich meine ich in es nicht absichtlich…. Schließlich hab ich (k)einen Ruf zu verteidigen…' Harry hat sich von seinem Schock erholt und meint: ‚Du bist nicht absichtlich fies? Das ich nicht lache! Du machst mich teilweise vorm ganzen Jahrgang dumm!' Draco lacht: ‚Oh ist der kleine Potty sauer auf mich? Ich meine… hast du nicht auch manchmal das Bedürfnis etwas Unanständiges zu tun?' ‚Was ist dir denn auf den Kopf gefallen? Seit wann denkst du auf mich bezogen an was Unanständiges…!' ‚Na ja…. Du bist der einzige halbwegs gutaussehende Schüler dieser Schule, den ich noch nicht rumgekriegt habe…!' Harry stockt der Atem, ob vor Verlegenheit oder Wut, weiß er selber grad nicht genau: ‚Draco Malfoy, wir müssen noch diese Kräuter suchen… aber glaube nicht, dass da nach noch irgendwas zwischen uns passieren wird…!' Harry ist nun froh, dass Draco sein mittlerweile leicht gerötetes Gesicht nicht sehen kann. ‚Na das werden wir ja noch sehen… Jetzt schlaf noch ein paar Stunden, die Kräuter kann ich auch allein besorgen…', kommt es vom anderen Ende von Draco. ‚Ach! Damit ich noch mehr Strafen von Snape aufgebrummt bekomme! Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten in der Großen Halle wie Snape gesagt hat!' Harry rappelt sich nun aus seinem Bett hoch und zieht sich an. Mit einem Plopp kappt die gedankliche Verbindung.

Wenige Minuten später steht Harry in der Großen Halle. Obwohl sich niemand in ihr aufhält kann man einen magisch geschaffenen Sternenhimmel über sich sehen. Ab und zu zischt eine Sternschnuppe vorbei. Harry ist so vertieft in dieses Sternenmeer, dass er gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich Snape und dessen Patensohn nähern.

„Mr. Potter! Sie hatten also die Güte Ihren Allerwertesten nach unten zu bewegen!" Draco kichert albern. „Nun denn, ich öffne Ihnen nun das Tor. In einer Stunde erwarte ich Sie zurück!" Mit diesen Worten öffnet Prof. Severus Snape das mächtige Tor und verschwindet dann in den dunklen Gängen des Schulhauses.

Harry und Draco gehen also aus dem großen Schloss hinaus, mit Sammelkörbchen und Zauberstab bewaffnet. Kaum har sich die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen, fängt Draco an zu kommandieren: „Also, Potter! Du folgst mir unauffällig und leise! Du tust nur das was ich dir anordne!" Harry bleibt vor Schreck und plötzlich auftretenden Ärger der Mund offen stehen. Draco läuft lachend voraus und läuft in den Wald hinein. Harry hat sich gott-sei-dank wenige Minuten später auch wieder gefangen und läuft Draco gehorsam, wenn auch vor sich in schimpfend hinterher.

Als Draco nach etwa einer Viertelstunde stehen bleibt, meint Harry: „Was soll ich jetzt machen, Blondie?" Draco mustert ihn mit schmalen Lippen und antwortet: „Die Tücher aus dem Korb nehmen und das was ich dir gebe vorsichtig einpacken…! Wenn du es noch mal wagst mich „Blondie" zu nennen, mach ich dir deine Zotteln grün!" „Na da hab ich aber Angst…! Nun mach hin Malfoy! Das andere Zeuchs müssen wir auch noch einsammeln!" Draco reagiert auf diese Zurechtweisung nicht, sondern pflückt seelenruhig die gewünschte Menge des Kräutleins.

Wenig später steht er auf und deutet Harry an, dass er weiter gehen will. Sie laufen noch ein wenig tiefer in den Wald hinein. Plötzlich hört man überall lautes Knacken und Knistern. „Na kleiner Drache.. Schlottern dir die Knie…? Soll ich dir helfen?", fragt Harry grinsend den jungen Master Malfoy, der wieder stehen geblieben ist und wirklich ein wenig weiß um die Nase geworden ist. Dieser sieht ihn forsch an: „Meine Knie schlottern nicht du Idiot! Hier sind die anderen Kräuter! Also los, hilf mir!" Harry grinst immer noch über beide Backen, tut aber wie ihm geheißen. Schließlich hat er keine Lust eine extra Strafarbeit zu bekommen, weil er Draco angeblich nicht geholfen hat.

Kurz darauf machen sich die beiden wieder auf den Heimweg. Als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei kommen, bemerkt Harry, dass Licht darin brennt. Er klopft also, gegen Dracos Einwand: „Ich will ins Schloss…!" an die Tür, mit der Antwort: „Wir haben noch 10 Minuten! Also mach dir nicht in die Hosen , wenn du draußen bleiben musst!" Als Hagrid die Tür öffnet, poltert er gleich los als er bemerkt wer vor der Tür steht. „Was macht ihr denn noch hier draußen! Warum seid ihr nicht im Bett!" Harry erwidert beschwichtigend: „Bleib ruhig, Hagrid….! Wir haben ne Strafarbeit von Snape bekommen… wollte nur schnell „Gut Nacht" sagen!" Hagrid runzelt die Stirn: „Snape gibt seinem Patenkind Strafarbeiten?" Harry grinst darauf frech und meint: „ Na ja…. Wenn der ziemlich großen Blödsinn anstellt, sodass sogar Snape das mies findet…!" „Jetzt zieh noch über mich her, Harry!", flüstert Draco in Harrys Ohr und verschwindet in Richtung Schloss.

Harry ist nun vollkommen perplex von diesem Statement, sagt Hagrid noch schnell gute Nacht und läuft dann Draco hinterher.

Vor dem Tor, welches noch immer verschlossen ist, steht Draco, den Rücken ihm zugewandt. „Hey Malfoy! Wasn plötzlich mit dir los? Bist du durch den Duft der Kräuter irgendwie sentimental geworden oder was?" Bevor Draco überhaupt die Chance hat zu antworten geht das Große Tor auf, und Prof. Snape lässt die beiden hinein. Draco übergibt ihm den Korb und sein Patenonkel verschwindet wieder, nachdem sich das Tor wieder von selbst geschlossen hat. Als sich Draco zum gehen wendet, packt Harry ihm am Arm und fragt: „Was ist los, Malfoy?" „Gar nichts ist los! Ich bin müde und will ins Bett!", murmelt Draco und will sich losreißen. „Ach, das klang aber vorhin gerade anders!" ----- Kurzes Schweigen-----

Draco umfasst plötzlich Harrys Gesicht mit den Händen und drückt seine Lippen auf den Mund des Gryffindor. Dann reißt er sich los und verschwindet in Richtung Kerker.

Er lässt einen ziemlich irritierten Goldenen Jungen zurück der nun, die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Turm steigt.


End file.
